grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Eogrim Dunwald
Early Life (Overview) Eogrim ' Dunwald' was born and raised within the Wildhammer highlands to Magra and Caelim Dunwald, of Clan Dunwald. Bred to scrap and drink, this Dwarf quickly rose to his status as a clansmen and protector for his people, and loyal friend to the people of his village. As he began to come of age, his curiosity of what lay outside the vale and beyond the looming shadow of Grim Batol grew more and more. One evening, after his twenty-eighth name-day he would have a rather violent dispute with his father over the matter, their fight poured from their hovel and onto the village square for all to see. The argument left him dishonored for striking his elder and disobeying his clan's wishes, sentencing him to be temporarily exiled and granting him his "wish". The cart ride towards the border was quiet and cold, ending with the baying of rams and his bound body tossed into the murk of the wetlands. He'd be then cut loose, only being given an axe and some basic provisions, gaze set upon the cold peak of Mount Ironforge. Physical Description This brawny Wildhammer is a solid four feet and three inches (4'3"). Albeit on the skinnier side of things in terms of male physique among his people, replacing a keg-belly for some firmer muscle; however not the best at keeping a healthy diet, some fat holding around his cheeks and jowls. Grim sports a coal-like beard and ratty mop of equally dark hair, brown eyes adding to the entire look for a almost bland and average appearance, especially among his Clan. He adorns himself in basic leathers and chainmail, keeping on the lighter side of things for combat's sake, not wishing to be caught off guard on the slopes or hills of Khaz Modan. His trusty Mountaineer's rifle is always with him, a solid heirloom from a friend, he keeps it near and dear to his heart. Along with that is an assortment of tools and traveling gear, usually haphazardly packed into his rucksack and slung over his shoulder hastily so he can remain on the move and adventuring at all times. Character Information (IC) * You may know Eogrim if you're apart of the Explorer's League, he was a rather well-known guard for their teams. * Also if you lived in Menethil in the last few years, he helped quell a Murloc incursion in the harbor. Local hero. * Currently lives in Ironforge, no longer apart of the League, now freelance exploring. * Likes: ''Fishing, tinkering, and general outdoor activities. * ''Dislikes: ''Dragonmaw, Amani, and those pesky Undead lads. Indifferent to most other Horde races. ''Player Information (OOC) * OOC =/= IC, first and foremost. * I am Ted / Theodore also in the Grobbulus discord and in-game. For contact purposes. * I enjoy walk-ups, scripted, and planned RP, so please engage if you wish to. * I will be IC while questing somewhat*. (Just ask before you engage just in case, please.) * I am decently versed in lore and Alliance based stuff, not so much Horde. Feel free to contact me for questions! * My character is neutral. I will RP him a bit scummy at times, don't take it personally. See top bullet. * Intentionally keeping this bare-bones and basically informative, please roleplay with me for a better look! Category:Characters Category:Dwarf